Brother of Mine
by TheWeepingRaven
Summary: -ABVH Crossover- What would happen if Anita Blake had a brother…a twin brother? What if her brother was as more powerful than she is? What if he was with many of 'Anita's Men' and she wasn't with most of them? What if she had that normal life.


**Brother of Mine**

**A BTVS and ABVH Crossover Story**

**(A Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Anita Blake Vampire Hunter Story)**

**Chapter One**

**Author Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It was created by Joss Whedon. I do not own anything from Anita Blake Vampire Hunter. It was created by Laurell K. Hamilton. This story is for pure fun and has no profit what so ever from it.

**Summary**: What would happen if Anita Blake had a brother…a twin brother? What if her brother was as powerful as she is, or even more powerful than she is? How different would it be if Alexander Leighton Blake were the Nimir-Ra of the Wereleopard Clans, the Oba of the Hyena Formation, the 'Little King' (Alpha Male) of the Night Hunters Gang, and the 'Killer' (Alpha Male) of the Silent Killer Pack.

What if he was with many of 'Anita's Men'? How different would it be if she wasn't with most of them? What if he had triumvirate's with Damien and Nathaniel, Micah and Asher and others?

Anita Blake remains the Lupa of the Werewolf Pack and the Regina of the Lion Pride. What if she wasn't fully involved with her lovers like she was in the books. What if she had that normal life, besides a few strange things, that she always wanted? How different would it be?

**Alexander's Pairings**: Asher (Lover, Friend), Micah Callahan (Lover, Nimir-Raj), Nathaniel Graison (Lover, Leopard to Call), Jean-Claude (Lover, Master), Damien (Lover, Servant), Requiem (Lover, Friend) Jason Schuyler (Lover, Wolf to Call), Kristopher Castillo - OMC (Lover, Hyena to Call) and Richard Zeeman (Friend, Lover Sometimes)

**Alexander's Triumvirate**(**s**): Asher/Xander/Micah, Damien/Xander/Nathaniel, Jean-Claude/Xander/Kristopher, Richard/Xander/Jason, Jean-Claude/Xander/Richard and Jean-Claude/Xander/Asher

**Anita's Pairings**: Richard Zeeman (Fiance, Lover), London (Lover), Jason Schuyler (Lover, Wolf to call) and Wyatt Keegan - OMC (Lover, Lion to Call) (If you think she should have more lovers, let me know)

**Setting**(**s**): This story takes place before the Anita Blake series and then during the books. Buffy The Vampire Slayer series, it will be explained later on how it fits in with this story.

**Rating**: NC-17 or M at times

**Warnings**: Violence, Strong Language, Adult Situations, Graphic Sex (Maybe), Mention/Show of Martial Abuse, Mention/Show of Child Abuse, Mention/Show of Alcohol Abuse, Mention/Show of Drug Abuse, Illegal Selling of Drugs, Prostitution, Torture, Murder, Suicide, Rape, Kidnapping, Nudity, Fights, Slash (Male/Male & Female/Female), Weaponry Use, Illegal Selling of Weaponry, Religious Themes, Religious Talk, Disbelief In Religions, ect.

* * *

><p><strong>24th October 1979<strong>

A fierce summer storm raged through the small town. The sky above was the color of swirling dark grays, light grays and black. The flashing and roaring of thunder did nothing to help the dark mood that settled over the town. Thunder rumbled ominously as flashes of white seeped through storm clouds as it lightened with light. Dark trees that surrounded Saint Claire City, which was in the county of Franklin Missouri, danced severely as wind wailed through the deserted streets. Lighting crashed towards the earthy forest ground, creating loud explosions as it connected. Trees caught alight as they were struck, causing branches to fall to the floor in a deafening thud.

On top of a hill at the edge of Saint Clair City was a large manor that held a strange air to it. It had been built beside a large cemetery that was surrounded by black iron gates. The road to the house was made of gravel that crackled as harsh rain poured from the sky. As the storm clouds continued to flash with bright light it gave the manor an eerie look, leaving many children in the small city afraid of the 'haunted' house.

Dull, glowing, yellow lights seeped through the manors windows, casting away shadows and highlighting the walkway that led to the large wrap around porch. "Alexander darlin'!" A loud woman's voice called from within the Manor. The voice echoed through the nearly silent home. The only noise heard within was the soft, playing classical music and rain pattering against the windows.

A young boy, no older than ten, quickly rushed down the old wooden staircase. Small hands held onto the railing as he rushed downward. He headed towards the voice of his grandmother. The continuous thump-thump of his feet slapping against the wooden floor almost overpowered the soft playing music as Alexander 'Xander' Blake finally came to a short landing before he leapt into the air. He crossed the short distance to the first floor and landed with a loud thud.

"Yes Grams?" Xander called out quietly as he walked towards the kitchen and entered through the wood-swinging door. It swung shut behind him with a near silent whoosh. The ten-year-old was hardly out of breath but his tan skin was flushed a light pink.

"Ah, there you are dear. Could you go down to the basement for me please? I need you to get me some spices from the storage room." Grandmother Flores, dubbed 'Grams' by her grandchildren, stated with a warm smile. She had curly, dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders in waves. Dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief and tan skin glowed dimly in the kitchen's light. "It seems I've run out of most of it. I suppose that's my fault, with cooking all that food for those at the homeless shelter and Orphanages." His grandmother mused to herself with a small hum.

Xander was similar to both his grandmother and twin sister in looks. He had raven black hair that was short, curly and messy. He had chocolate brown eyes, but they seemed to have specks of honey brown and caramel brown. Half the time, they just looked like the chocolate brown his twins was. His skin was the color of a golden brown from many days outside with his sister. Anita was younger than he was by thirteen minutes.

The ten-year-old paled at his grandmother's request. His beautiful eyes widened with fear. Go into the basement? That was the last place he would want to go. It always scared him going down there. He always felt like he was being watched. "Why can't Anita get it?" Xander asked. He and his twin sister hated the basement and always tried to get the other to go down when they were asked.

"Anita is helping me with dinner. Please Alexander, for your grandmother, can you go down and get me those spices?" Gram's asked with a sad, disappointed frown.

"Why do you have to give me that look?" He demanded. It was one look that he and his sister could never fight against. They hated the disappointed expression on their grandmother's face whenever they whined about her asking them to do something.

The Manors lights flickered before brightening again as the three stood in the kitchen. "Give me the flashlight and I will." Xander finally stated. Though he tried to act unafraid, his hands shook with dread as he grabbed the small flashlight his grandmother handed him.

"Good luck." Anita called after her brother. Dark brown eyes followed after her older twin with a small frown. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Alexander gnawed on his bottom lip in nervousness as he slowly walked down the hallway towards the basement door only a few feet away from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath the young boy raised a shaky hand and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it slowly he tried to stop shaking as the door squeaked ominously. The ten-year-old stood at the top of the basement stairs. He stared down into the black nothingness with a heavy feeling of unease and dread in the pit of his stomach. Why was he going down there again? Oh right, Grams. He grumbled to himself as he reached for the basement light switch.<p>

Finally finding it, the boy flicked the lights switch on, only to have nothing happen. Xander groaned and tried to stop his pounding heart from beating out of his chest. Taking a deep, shaky breath, the child slowly made his way down the creaking staircase. His right hand gripped the railing tightly. His left held the flashlight that he had flicked on before making his way down. "It's okay. You're okay." He murmured to himself in a chant. A shiver crept down his spine as his breath began to slowly form in clouds of white mist. "Nothing's down here. Right? Nothing is here." Xander continued to recite.

The ten-year-old came to a stop as he finally reached the basement flooring. Sharp, chocolate brown eyes warily scanned the large basement. Chills and Goosebumps crawled up his arms. He saw nothing that should this sensation, only his unnatural fear of basements. Xander walked carefully across the room and to the door that led into the storage room where his grandmother kept all her extra food. Swallowing heavily he stopped at the door and pulled it open with apprehension. He ignored the squeaking door and pulled it open. Stepping into the small walk in closet, he grabbed his grandmother's requested spices and slipped them into a small bag that hung on the back of the door. Slipping it over his shoulder he stepped back out of the storage room and shut the door.

"Please…help…me." A voice whispered brokenly.

Alexander spun around and stopped in the middle of the room. "Who's…who's there?" He called out shakily.

"Please…" The voice continued, as if it hadn't heard him.

Tears sprung up in Xander's eyes as a wave of despair, fear and sadness overcame him. "Who…what…" He stuttered out. Brown eyes looked around the large basement. His back stiffened as his hairs stood on end. Something was with him…or someone.

"You don't need it! I won't let you leave! I won't let you!" A second voice stated in a loud yell. The fear Xander felt grew as he jumped in fright. He began to shake more at the feeling of anger settled heavily in the air.

Young Alexander shook with unease, his hand was shaking so much that the flashlight continued to flicker in different directions. "Help me." The first voice begged desperately.

"You will not go!" The loud shout made Xander release a startled scream. The boy stumbled backwards and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Oww..." Xander groaned as he lay on the floor in a daze from the pain in his head. His eyes fluttered shut and then open as he tried to remain conscious. His head throbbed and pounded against the back of his eyeballs, making him moan and wince in discomfort. He rolled onto his stomach and reached out with shaking hands as he searched through the darkness for his flashlight.

Dark shadows had settled over the basement, leaving no visual ability for the younger boy. His hands scrambled desperately, hurriedly, as he slowly crawled around the cold, dirt flooring. Thunder rumbled threateningly above and lightening could be heard crashing against the earth outside with a loud boom. The old manor vibrated on its foundation from the storm outside. A whimper escaped the boy's lips as tears filled his eyes. "Come on, come on." Xander muttered under his breath. Puffs of white escaped his lips, as the basement seemed to go unpleasantly cold.

"Ah hah!" He declared in relief. The cold metal seeped into his warm hands. The cold metal made his hands feel icy and numb. Alexander pushed himself unsteadily up from the dirt flooring. The flashlights rays of white light flickered in and out as shaky hands scanned the basement. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened comically.

There before him was what looked like to be a younger woman. She swung as if she was being pushed by a gentle breeze as the apparition hung from the rafters. The noose hung around her neck left a dark red rope burn. Her arms were tied behind her back from what Xander thought to be rope. The woman's feet were also tied and bare. She wore a loose white gown that looked like it was fluttering around the woman's feet.

Eyes of a lifeless blue stared into his chocolate brown eyes. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. Purplish blue lips whispered helplessly to him, "Help...me..."

"Grams!" Alexander screamed in fear. His voice higher pitched than normal. With a jolt he turned on his heel and ran quickly from the basement and back up the stairs. "Grams!" He screamed again. The knapsack hit his back as he thundered up the stairs loudly. The ten-year-old reached the top of the stairs and tried to turn the doorknob, only to have it remain unmoved. "Grams!" The yell was loud and thunderous, filled with panic and fear.

* * *

><p>Anita Blake silently kneaded the dough for her grandmother's homemade bread. She silently sang to herself the theme song of one of the shows she and her brother had been watching earlier. At times the young girl hated being the younger of the two but at other times she loved it. Without being the oldest she had no obligations that an older sibling had. She also didn't have the 'gift' or 'curse' that ran through her mother's side of the family, which she was fully thankful for.<p>

"Tell me Anita, has Alexander been acting strange or differently lately?" The sound of her Gram's voice speaking knocked the ten-year-old out of her thoughts of her older twin of thirteen minutes.

"Not that I know of Grams. I know he's been having dreams…nightmares lately." Anita replied.

Grams gave a small hum and turned back to the pot of beef stew that she always made when there was a thunderstorm. The young girl watched her grandmother silently. She wondered if she'd ever be as pretty at her grandmother. Anita frowned as she felt a strange sense of fear settle over her that happened only when Xander felt extreme fear. "Grams…" She trailed off as she noticed the stiffening back of her grandmother.

"Alexander." Grams breathed out. Dropping the utensils onto the counter the older woman ran out of the kitchen with a speed that Anita was surprised to see. She quickly dropped what she was doing, her smaller legs running as quickly as she could towards her grandmother. As she neared she could hear what her grandmother was saying.

"Please Xander – Alexander – calm down. Deep breathes. That's a good boy. Now, tell me what happened." Grandmother ordered calmly and softly as she continued to insistently try and open the basement door.

"There – she – I saw – I saw a – a ghost – spirit thing! She kept – she kept asking for help!" Alexander exclaimed breathlessly from the other side of the door. "She won't leave me alone. Why won't she leave me alone?" The boy exclaimed in panic.

Anita watched with a frown at her Grams who seemed to have the weight of the world suddenly placed on her shoulders at her older twin's exclamation. Whatever gift or curse ran through their family bloodline, Alexander seemed to have developed it. Anita's own eyes were wide with panic as her stomach twisted in nausea and her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Clammy hands rubbed at her overalls with unease. She was worried for her brother who was always usually so calm and collected. Hearing him freaking out like he was, was unnerving.

"Alexander, I was you to listen to me, all right?" Grandmother Flores stated calmly. An affirmative answer was her reply. "Good, now, I want you to go back down there and – and face her. Can you do that for me?" The forty-six-year-old could feel her heart pounding as she realized what she just told her grandson may or may not work.

"You - you want me..." Alexander took a deep breath as his heart pounded loudly in his ears. "I...all right..." He hesitantly replied. He would listen to his Grandmother Flores, if only because he trusted her. He slowly turned, his back facing the door as he slowly made his way down the staircase, one at a time. His pounding heart echoed in his ears and his footsteps seemed to be loud.

"I...I can do this." Xander muttered under his breath with shaking limbs. His small hand gripped the railing harder, making his knuckles go white from the tightly gripped metal rail.

"Help…help me." The voice echoed loudly in the basement, reaching the young boys ears and making him jump with a small whimper releasing from his mouth. "Help me…help me please." Xander paused in his walking and squeezed his eyes tight at his tears threatened to fall.

"What's wrong with Xander?" Anita questioned her grandmother as the two sat against the wall across from the basement door. Anita's big brown eyes looked into her grandmother's with curiosity.

"He's come into his 'inheritance' so to speak." Grams stated calmly as she looked down at her young granddaughter. "I'm surprised he's going through it so early. Then again..." Her grandmother mused softly as her eyes turned to the door. "It is said in our 'Book of Inheritance' that every new generation will become stronger than the last, until it comes upon the first born son." She paused and sighed. "As you full well know, that Alexander is the first born son on this side of the family. It's only been females that have been born. When your mother and I learned that she was having twins, and one of them was a boy, we knew that the 'prophecy' so to speak, would come to fruition." She said with a sad smile gracing her lips.

"What's going to happen to Xander?" Anita asked warily. Her eyes filled with fear for her brother.

"He's never going to be normal…not anymore." Grams sighed as she lightly held onto her granddaughter's hand. "I'm going to have to teach him many things in order for him to be able to control these new changes he will start going through over the next eleven years and probably even after that." Anita frowned. She felt horrible for her brother. Never be normal? Always have to be careful about what he does? It was going to be hard for him, but she was going to be there for him. She would always be there for him.

Alexander opened his eyes and finished going slowly down the stairs. He carefully walked around the wall and into the large open space in the basement. His throat felt dry and tight as his heart pounded painfully against his chest. His hands twitched as he looked warily around the room. "Are -" He paused and swallowed with some difficulty, "Are you...here?" Xander timidly called out.

"Help me...please..." The familiar, but still frightening, voice of the spirit – ghost, made Alexander let loose a whimper at the sound.

"What - what do you w-want?" Xander inquired with a stutter. He didn't want to be here. He just wanted to be back upstairs with his Grams and sister, away from the entire ghost - spirit things.

"Help...me..." The female voice pleaded. The apparition appeared, swinging gently back and forth. Dull blue eyes staring into his own.

As the ten-year-old was about to reply, he stopped.

"Death...comes...for...you...Alexander...Blake." A dark voice whispered sinisterly in the room, echoing through the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>19th August 2006<strong>

**St. Louis, Missouri**

**Xander Blake's Home **

His eyes sprung open, his body barely flinching, and stared up at the white ceiling above him. His heart pounded in his chest, making him chest heave upward and downward. Xander's eyes flickered down and stared at the weight upon his chest. A soft smile graced his normally stoic features at the sight of Nathaniel laying his head on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist, snuggling up to him.

On his right side Micah lay beside him, head on his shoulder and arm across his chest. Chocolate brown eyes flickered around the large king size bed, noticing his pard and clan, on the bed, covering it. It had taken a while and was still a work in progress to get the werehyena's and wereleopard's too come to terms with what happened and actually get along, to a certain extent.

Alexander was sure if Anita hadn't been sick those days all those years ago and gone to see their Grandmother Flores, she would have been the Nimir-Ra of the Leopards. But she wasn't and he had been the one to save them while she was out of the town. Not only did he have to worry about the Pard and Clan, he also had the Werecoyote Pack and the Weretiger Gang to try and help. His mind shifted through the list of things he had to do today. It was long and tiring, but it needed to be done. He had to check the two clubs, three bars, two restaurant, a studio and four shops that he had built over the last eight years. As much as it stressed him dealing with the businesses he partly owned; it made his people happy, so it was worth it.

Tiredly, Xander turned and looked at the clock that blinked bright blue numbers at him. 4:38. Fuck. It was only four in the morning and he had fallen asleep two hours ago. His mind shifted away from his list of things to do and back to the dream...nightmare more like it, and why it suddenly changed. The memory of when he was ten, and first saw a ghost/spirit, turned to a dark voice suddenly speaking to him. He had been having dreams like this for the last three weeks, each time it was a memory flashback of when a new ability of his would spring up and then the dark whispered voice would appear, telling him something.

Shaking his head slightly, Xander's gaze turned to the phone that was buzzing on the nightstand. "Someone better be dead or dying." He muttered in exhaustion as soon as he clicked the answer button on the phone and held it to his ear.

"You say that to everyone?" The familiar voice on the phone inquired in an amused tone of voice.

"Only to people like you that think it is okay to wake me up at four in the morning. After I only just fell asleep a few hours ago." Xander stated back with sarcasm heavily laced in his voice.

"Well…what if I told you someone was dead and there are kids here and I need your help?" Anita asked over the phone with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say deal with it yourself and leave me to try and get a little more sleep before I really do need to wake up." Xander replied with his usual dry tone. Whenever he was tired and grouchy he became a bit snappy and bad-tempered. When it came to children though, he was definitely going to help. He had a soft spot for them.

"Aw, you wouldn't do that to me. You love me too much." She replied cheekily with a glint in her brown eyes. She looked around at the crime scene that Dolph had called her to. He had needed her help and now Anita needed her brother's help. Some of his abilities could come to use right about now.

"I really hate you. Really I do." Xander sighed. He slowly slipped his hand from underneath Nathaniel. He stretched his fingers as he tried to get stop the pin needle feelings coursing through his limb. "You better have at least three cans of energy drinks or coffee, waiting for me. If not, I'm never talking to you again." He stated, though Anita knew he was only joking. He wouldn't talk to her for a few days, maybe even a couple of hours, before completely forgetting about it. She didn't worry.

"I have coffee and energy drinks. You're not the only one tired you know." Anita said into the speaker of the phone. Xander rolled his eyes as he slowly and carefully slid out from underneath 'his' two men. He froze as they twitched before cuddling into the two pillows he placed there.

Shaking his head in amusement Xander walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants, a button down silk green shirt and socks and quickly dressed. He slipped the socks on over his feet before grabbing his black boots. Pulling them on and lacing them he took one last look at his pard and clan and grabbed his leather jacket hanging on the back of the door. Slipping it on over his shoulders Alexander walked out of the bedroom.

"Good. I'm leaving a warm bed with delicious men for you. Just so you know." Xander remarked nonchalantly as he stepped into the kitchen. He quickly wrote a note on the fridges whiteboard, letting the others know where he was, should they awake and come looking for him.

"They'll get over it. You always spoil them so you need to just get them something they'd like." The older twin shook his head at Anita's usual reply. She was always rather indifferent about others. Unless they were those she cares about. It annoyed Xander most of the time.

"Uh huh. Sure." Xander replied with a shake of his head and roll of his eyes. He grabbed the keys to his car out of the glass bowl by the front door. He headed for his black Chevrolet Avalanche parked on the driveway. "I'll be there in a bit Anita." He stated and hung up, tossing his phone into the passenger seat and put the car into drive. He took off down the large house's driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 0327/14** - So, I've re-calculated what year that this story takes place and I've decided it will take place in 2004, making the twin's 35. Anita and Alexander were born in 1969. The books Guilty Pleasures, The Laughing Corpse and Circus of the Damned occur in 1993 making Xander and Anita 24 years old.

The book Lunatic Café, Bloody Bones and The Killing Dance take place in 1994 and makes the twins 25 years old.

The book Burnt Offerings, Obsidian Butterfly and Narcissus in Chains take place in 1995 and make them 26 years old.

The books Cerulean Sins, Incubus Dreams and Micah take place in 1996 and that would make them 27 years old.

The books Danse Macabre, Harlequin and Blood Noir take place in 1997 and makes Xander and Anita 28 years old.

The books Skin Trade, Flirt and Bullet takes place 1998 making the twins 29 years old.

The books Hit List and Kiss the Dead take place in 1999 making Alexander and Anita 30 years old.

The books Affliction, Dancing and Shutdown take place in 2000 making the twins 31 years old.

Through the age of 32 to 35 years old the twins have been doing their own thing. Basically Xander already owned a lot of lots (land) over the years. He used that land during the series to build business for his people to keep themselves busy. He partly owns them (co-owns) and just looks them over every couple of months to see how they're doing. He usually has Jean Claude and Asher's help looking over the bills and everything else to see what needs to be done.

You'll see more of the were's and vampires in the next chapter. Though they'll mostly be seen in chapter three and continued on from then. I have a vague idea on what will happen in this story. They'll be Angelus and William (Spike) seen in this story. As well as supernatural things from the BTVS verse appearing in this story. As well as how the characters from that verse appeared in this verse.

Review if you like. Any flames that aren't helpful in any way will be ignored.

**TheWeepingRaven**


End file.
